Fate/midsummer
is a light novel series written by Ryuku Fukui with illustrations by a variety of artists, and set within the Fate universe. Taking place sixteen years after the end of ''Fate/stay night'', the story follows the emergence of a Phantasmal Holy Grail War in France, seemingly out of nowhere. Specifically, it tells the tale of a group of three Master-Servant teams as they attempt to uncover the mysterious origin of this ritual - as well as its true purpose. Story Characters 'Masters' Haru Midoriya : The master of Gatekeeper. Raina Iriaschilt : The master of Rider. Soren Ahlstrom : The master of Archer. Mortimer Thaddaeus : The master of Lancer. Lael Raworth : The master of Saber. Koharu Maekawa : The master of Caster. Damien Charbonneau : The master of Berserker. Claire Armistead : Overseer and the 'master' of Ruler. Currently Unnamed Magus : The master of Avenger. Currently Unnamed Magus : The master of Gunner. 'Servants' Assassin : Kawakami Gensai, First of the Four Hitokiri. Rider : William Wallace, the Hero of Scotland. Archer : Einar Thambarskelfir. Lancer : Longinus, he who pierced the Side of Christ. Saber : Fiore dei Liberi, Master of Fencing. Caster : Harry Houdini, the Greatest Escape Artist and Master of Faker. Berserker : The Original Berserkers. Ruler : Nicholas Flamel, the God of Alchemy. Avenger :Sir Agravain of the Hard Hand Shielder :Mashu Kyrielite, ambassador of Chaldea :Sir Galahad, the Perfect Knight Gunner :Black Bart, the Gentleman Bandit Gatekeeper :The Sphinx of Thebes. Faker :Identity Currently Not Known. 'Other' Volumes 'Volume 1: The First Night's Dream/最初の夜の夢 (Full Text)' : Character Profiles : Prologue : Chapter 1: Those Chosen by the Grail : Chapter 2: The Thirteenth Servant : Chapter 3: An Exciting Supernatural Bank Robbery 'Sidestories' 'Adaptations' Development The early drafts of Fate/midsummer ''where initially constructed during the author's first viewing of the Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works anime. Despite knowing about the Fate franchise for at least a year and being asked to view it by several of his friends both online and offline, he initially refused to be interested in it due to having what he viewed at the time as too many interests. However, due to a sudden move to Arizona and feeling that his entire life had changed, he decided to wach the first episode on a whim. Surprised by the incredible quality of the animation and interested in the characters and world, he proceeded to watch up to Episode 10 before deciding that he liked the series and would want to add his own installment into the franchise. However, while he allowed ideas to formulate, he continued to watch the series without posting anything in order to avoid making mistakes based on the universe. He also began watching ''Fate/Zero ''around the time he reached the second season of UBW, which increased his knowledge of the universe as a whole, and allowed him to formulate the ideas that would become the center of the ''Fate/midsummer ''series. The series was originally titled ''Fate/Last Order, a name derived from the author's mistaken first hearing of the name of the game Fate/Grand Order, ''and indeed, this game influenced the production of the series a great deal, at least in the early drafts. The character of Haru Midoriya and his connection to the Holy Grail were fully realized before even the title had been decided, as well as the romantic aspects of the story. Rider was the first Servant created, being the first Heroic Spirit that the author had ever created even in his head during his viewing of the first season of UBW, though the actual class Wallace was assigned was only decided after the official title had been chosen, with a long debate occuring over if he should be a Saber-class or a Rider-class. A genderbent version of Wallace was also considered briefly as the main Servant of the series, but was rejected and the idea shelved for potential later use. Haru himself was originally supposed to have [[w:c:typemoon:Shielder (Fate/Grand Order)|Shielder from ''Fate/GO]] as his Servant, but this was an unsure decision due to the game not yet being released (though she was incorporated into the plot anyway). Ultimatley, that idea was scrapped and he was given Assassin instead, being impressed with the idea of using a Servant who was rarely a main character, or had much positive effect on the plot at all. Berserker, Lancer, and Caster were the first Servants created for the project following Rider, also being the first choices that popped into the author's head. The series received its official title when the author was looking for something with a similar sound to stay night, and purely by chance remembered the title of the play A Midsummer Night's Dream. Originally re-titling the project Fate/Night's Dream, he decided that Fate/midsummer ''was a much better title, and thus the name was created, allowing planning to move along much more smoothly. The first draft of Volume 1 began following the author's reading of ''Fate/Apocrypha's first volume. Enjoying it very much, it also inspired the creation of the logo, though it was largely an original design and took two different attempts to reach its 'finished' state. With this done, writing off the first draft commenced and proceeded all the way towards the middle of the second chapter, but this was halted when the author went on an extended hiatus due to school resuming. A few weeks later, feeling that he could write it again, he went back to the project and found that he didn't like it as much as he originally thought, and scrapped the first draft. Another month passed before the second draft began, influenced by the reading of Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver, ''and this actually reached the Epilogue before the author began actually playing the original light novel, and felt that he had left out important elements to the story. Thus, the second draft was scrapped and replaced with a vastly changed third draft. This draft did not last long, however, as the author felt that this time he had lost other important things to its structure, and was quickly scrapped. The fourth draft was under production for a long-period, before ultimatley being scrapped due to pacing issues. The fifth draft embraced something of a new philosophy, with the author aiming to capture the sense of mystery in relation to the other characters and nature of the Holy Grail War from the original while including the more light novel-appropriate elements and writing style from the likes of ''Fate/strange fake ''and ''Apocrypha. Gallery References Trivia *According to Fukui, the series is set 6 years after the Epilogue of the ''Unlimited Blade Works'' route, placing the series sixteen years after the events of the original visual novel. Category:Zeon1 Category:Fate/midsummer Category:Stories Category:Light Novels